One embodiment relates to a pump device comprising i. an impeller; ii. a pump housing comprising a wall surrounding an interior having an inlet and an outlet, wherein the impeller is provided in the interior of the pump housing; wherein the pump housing comprises at least one first part-region, at least two further part-regions and at least one third part-region; wherein the at least one first part-region comprises, to an extent of at least 60% by weight, based on the total weight of the first part-region, at least one nonmagnetic material, wherein the at least two further part-regions each comprise, to an extent of at least 25% by weight, based on the total weight of the respective further part-region, at least one ferromagnetic material, wherein the at least one third part-region comprises a metal content in a range from 40% to 90% by weight, based on the total weight of the third part-region, wherein the wall of the pump housing, in at least one plane (Q) perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the pump housing, has at least one first part-region and at least two further part-regions, wherein the at least one first part-region and at least one of the at least two further part-regions are cohesively bonded to one another.
One embodiment also relates to a method for producing a pump housing, comprising the steps of: a. providing a first material; b. providing a further material; c. forming a third material; d. forming a pump housing precursor, wherein a first part-region of the pump housing is formed from the first material and wherein at least two further part-regions of the pump housing are formed from the further material; and e. treating the pump housing precursor at a temperature of at least 300° C. One embodiment further relates to a pump housing for a pump device obtainable by the method, and to a housing having at least three part-regions. One embodiment also relates to a pump device comprising the aforementioned housing or the aforementioned pump housing.
Pump devices having rotors or impellers are known. Some pump devices have, as conveying zone for a fluid to be conveyed, a pump housing in the form of a tube. An impeller which is often present therein is driven, for example, by a motor outside the conveying zone via a driveshaft. The pump housing is secured to the pump device by means of one or more holding elements. This manner of mounting may include various disadvantages. Firstly, an additional operating step is required to attach the mount. This increases production costs and is resource-inefficient. Moreover, the bonding between the pump housing and the mount is not without stress because of the production or because of the bonding means used, for example screws or rivets. This is because usually different materials are chosen for the mounts and/or bonding means than for the pump housing. These stresses result in deterioration of the bonds of the mount to the pump housing over time. Furthermore, it is extremely important for very small pumps in particular to be manufactured in an extremely space-saving manner. This is especially true of pumps which are to be implanted into a body. A space-saving construction is more difficult to achieve for pumps having a multitude of individual parts than in the case of a pump having a smaller number of individual parts.
In general terms, it is an object of the invention to at least partly overcome the disadvantages that arise from the prior art.